Love in a Warzone
by ladybug888
Summary: Izaya starts his war and has to hide to keep from being killed/beaten by thugs. Who does he chose to hide with? Shiki's niece of course, after all they are friends... with benefits ! IzayaXOC and ShizuoXOC in later chapters. Smut, fluff, and other fun stuff.
1. The woven meadow unravels

Okay so this is about where Izaya is mostly and what happens after he starts that gang war or whatever. I've added more of the characters from the novel than the anime did but it's more based off the anime... Well at the moment anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya had skipped town after starting the gang war and to Shiki's slight annoyance their leader thought it was appropriate to call together the major executives of the Awakusu-kai. He didn't normally think that Dougen was wrong but this time he thought it was ridiculous to call them together. Shiki felt that he was partially to blame for Orihara's little 'vanishing' act though. Orihara should've never threatened <em>her<em> though.

"_Don't you ever threaten her again!" _Shiki's own words echoed through his head as he sat there and half listened to the rest of them discuss the war that was now starting to effect rival yakuza groups.

Shiki remembered the shocked look on Orihara's face when he slammed him against the wall. He had been using a different information broker and Orihara had noticed. Orihara had looked into who it was and planned on running her out of Ikebukuro like he did so many other informants. When Shiki had caught wind of this he let him know that wasn't an option. _She_ was staying where _she_ was and there wasn't a thing in the world he could do about _her_.

"No offence Dougen-sama," The object of Shiki's thoughts spoke out after listening to them talk, "but what is the point in this? If the other yakuza groups mess with the Awakusu-kai won't you just mess with them back? Isn't that what always happens? Why should this war between children be any worry to you?"

"Amaya-chan," Shiki's tone was holding a warning to his niece, "don't take that tone."

"What tone?" Amaya asked cocking a brow at her uncle.

"The point to this meeting is what we'll do when or if we get dragged into this war." Dougen said to her with a slightly amused smile, "this war isn't much of a war to me but I do want info on the other yakuza groups."

"They're in total disarray at the absence of Orihara Izaya." She told him without skipping a beat, "Apparently he was the only informant they used and since he ran off the other informants they have no one to turn to."

"Are you going to become an informant for them Tsukuda-san?" Dougen asked her.

"Yes but, I can promise my loyalty to the Awakusu-kai will keep me from betraying you." She said to him with a bow of her head. Shiki was thankful that she was showing respect now and her tone had turned serious.

"Hmm…" Dougen gave the girl a skeptical look. Shiki thought about taking up for her but in the back of his mind he knew that she was just as manipulative as Orihara when she wanted to be, when she _needed_ to be. She could talk her way out of anything, or talk her way into your mind.

"I wouldn't turn my back on an organization that my family is involved with." She said to Dougen. Shiki knew she looked up to him as if he were her father. He had raised her after her mother had run out on her. His sister had never been responsible and getting knocked up with what she called 'a huge mistake' and then running away from that precious child had only proved that. Shiki was the only family Amaya had and he knew that she wouldn't stab him in the back even if it cost her, her life.

Most of the people in the room had been like family to her anyway, even Dougen himself. Shiki had had no choice but to leave her with the other Awakusu-kai members from time to time. She looked to Akabayashi as if he were an older brother – although Shiki wished otherwise. Dougen hadn't been angered by her appearance when she was only six and had even treated her much like he treats his own granddaughter today. Aozaki and Akabayashi had even taught her how to fight at age six – which caused hell for Shiki when she tried out her new skills at school.

"The kid's telling the truth." Akabayashi spoke up for her. It surprised Shiki but Amaya glared at him.

"Don't take up for me." she said snidely to him as usual.

"Well who else will?" he said to her, "Obviously your uncle isn't going to."

"No one needs to take up for me." She said to him with both her face and her tone devoid of emotion, "I'm not a child; I don't need someone to speak for me or help me."

"I believe her too." Aozaki said and she rolled her eyes, "Come on we've all known her since she was a little kid; if she were to turn on us in the back she would've done it by now."

"I know she won't turn on us." Dougen said to them, "but how do we know she won't betray us if she's captured and tortured for information?"

"That's simple." She said pulling the chain around her neck out from under her shirt and opening the heart shaped locket, "I'll take this; it's a cyanide pill." Shiki gapped at his niece and wondered when she had become so reckless, "It kills in nine seconds."

"That's a bit…" Akabayashi started but couldn't find the words to describe what it was.

"Unnecessary?" Shiki offered and she laughed and closed the little deadly pill back up in the locket, the locket that had her mother's picture inside it.

"I was thinking more along the lines of insane." Aozaki mumbled and Dougen sighed.

"Okay we'll keep you as our informant." He said to her and she bowed her head to him.

"Thank you Dougen-sama." She said and Shiki felt anger. He should have never gotten his niece involved with this organization. He should've gotten a nanny and had them watch over her but he hadn't. Shiki didn't trust anyone with the girl he considered as a daughter and those he did had molded her into another subordinate, as skilled as she was she was just another underling to them.

"If you wish to go Tsukuda-san you may." Dougen told her and she bowed to him and stood up without offering a single glance at her uncle. Shiki was far from happy with his niece at the moment anyway. Perhaps it was better that she hadn't given him the chance to speak to her. She had always been defiant towards his every expectation, maybe her defiance was why she had turned out the way she had?

"Shiki-san …" his attention was taken away from his niece and brought back to the matter at hand. He would have to find her later and force her to give him that damned pill. He would not let his only remaining family kill herself for this organization.

* * *

><p>Amaya walked into her apartment and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the half gallon of milk and took a swig straight from the jug.<p>

"That's disgusting." He complained as he walked around her with his characteristic smirk slapped across his face.

"So, it's not like you ever drink milk." She said to him as he leaned against the black marble of her kitchen counter.

"I have cereal for breakfast every once in a while." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"So, you know where my mouth has been and, you know I brushed my teeth this morning." She said to him and he sighed.

"It's still a disgusting habit." He said shaking his head.

"Fine I'll go buy another two half gallons of milk and I'll write 'Orihara Izaya's milk' on one." She said using air quotes as she held the jug of milk.

"Really, that's so sweet of you!" he said overly happy, "I thoroughly enjoy it when you go out of your way to please me!"

"Wow you really are losing it from being away from your _precious_ humans." She said as if humans were anything but precious. She felt that way too. Izaya was probably the only person in the world she could get along with besides a sparse few others and she could barely get along with him.

"I miss them all so much but thankfully I have you to give me reports on the interesting ones!" He said to her with impatient eyes.

"The whole city is in a panic and the gangs are going wild wanting to know where the hell you are." She told him and he smiled, "Your old secretary, Yagiri Namie?" He nodded and she went on, "Was kidnapped by someone who referred to herself as Earthworm." Amaya smiled at the slight twitch at the name, "The Awakusu-kai called together a meeting with Akabayashi, Aozaki, Shiki, I and Dougen because of the war and Heiwajima Shizuo has been getting into more fights lately."

"You're such a lovely information broker Maya-chan." Izaya said and she smirked at the pet name.

"I know." She said seeming full of herself to anyone but Izaya, to him he thought of her just being convinced by him saying it every time she reported to him, "Oh and Mikado and Anri are finally dating."

"You always did find love amusing, didn't you?" Izaya asked her and she laughed.

"I only think so because I know it's never really true." She told him honestly, "I wish more people were like you and I, we both know love is nothing but a lie."

"Humans find it so easy to believe in don't they?" Izaya mused.

She merely nodded as she looked away from Izaya and thought of a horror filled past that Izaya heard her mewl about in her nightmares. It always woke him at night when she would cry and toss and turn next him. He would never admit it to her but he often held her smoothed her hair down, whispered soothing things to calm her and it always worked. It bothered him that she would confide everything to him but not that.

"I forgot to get your sushi…" she said breaking out of the past horrors to give Izaya an apologetic look, "… I'll just call Russia Sushi and order some."

"Aw! I feel so offended! How could you forget me?" he said in mock hurt as he pretended his heart was hurting by clutching his chest.

"You're such a dork." She said shaking her head as she put the milk back in the fridge.

"You can be just as bad when you want to be." He said and she rolled her eyes, "So how did the meeting go anyway?"

"I told them I was going to an informant for the other yakuza groups as well and that I would take a cyanide pill if I were captured by them." She laughed at that, "And Dougen actually believed I would kill myself for the sake of the Awakusu-kai!"

"You do carry one on you though." Izaya said and she nodded.

"I only carry it for when I find her." She said devoid of emotion in her tone and visage.

"And yet you'll never tell who this mysterious woman is." Izaya said with a frown.

"And I never will." She told him still emotionless.

"So… after sushi?" he couldn't help ask since he had been bored all morning without her around to keep him entertained, to keep him preoccupied, lewd.

She let a devious smile stretch across her face as she walked over and put her arms around his shoulders. Her body felt good against his and her lips on his neck turned him on. Izaya enjoyed this 'friends with benefits' thing they had going on and he knew she enjoyed it just as much. She felt nothing for him other than friendship and it wasn't about to change after four years.

He had just graduated from high school when she saw him for the first time and then they had started to talk and he noticed she was lot like Shinra only she was above humans because of her hatred not love. He never learned what it was she hated but he knew how to push her buttons and make her angry. That was how it had happened the first time.

They got into an argument and then she took a swing at him. He had grabbed her wrists, pinned them to the brick wall behind her and she had pinned him to her by wrapping her legs around his hips. He had never felt a woman like that before and he didn't think he would've reacted the way he had. She had just smiled defiantly at him when he had blushed at the sudden and confusing hardness in his pants. He had let go of her wrists and she had thrown her arms around his neck in a very deep and lustful kiss. She was still the only woman he could get it up for. He wondered if it had anything to do with her being his first.

"Maybe we could get sushi after –" Her tongue got in the way of his words and at the same time answered his question. Izaya responded by putting his hands under her butt so she lock her legs around his waist and be carried off to her bedroom so they could fuck each other senseless. Izaya was thankful that her apartment was sound proof from the sounds they were making.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's ramble:<strong> I hope you liked it! I'll be adding more chapters later! Review or comment or whatever! Oh and the chapter title is "The woven meadow unravels," because Ori means woven and Hara means meadow but interpret it however you wish. Ladybug out~!


	2. The silent hero

Shizuo sighed as he sat next to Tom in a bar. He didn't know why he was here on his day off when he could've been strolling around the streets of Ikebukuro in peace – no wait it wouldn't have been peaceful because now every damned thug in all of Tokyo wanted to fight Shizuo all because of that fight between him and that flea! Shizuo felt himself growl at the very thought of the flea. He hadn't fought this much since high school and it was just as if the flea had never left.

"Why are we here?" Shizuo grumbled to Tom.

"I have a friend I think you should meet." Tom told Shizuo.

"Are you trying to set me up again?" Shizuo asked him.

"Uh…" Tom took a sudden interest in the wood grain of the bar in front of them.

"The last time you did that she saw me and ran for the hills." Shizuo said to him as he tried not to show the hurt in his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but this one knows who you are." Tom told him and Shizuo sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Shizuo was skeptical that any sane woman would want him, "Is she really ugly or something?"

"Actually I liked her when we were in high school together but when I finally got the guts to ask her out she shot me down." He said with a shrug, "She had said she felt like she would be dating her brother."

"How come you've never mentioned her before?" Shizuo asked him.

"I have you were just half listening apparently." He said with a frown. Shizuo looked away from him like he wasn't smiling at all.

"Tom-kun!" A feminine and attractive voice called to him. They both looked up in the direction of the voice as woman who looked like she was barely old enough to get into the bar walked over to Tom.

"Amaya-chan, how have you been?" Tom asked her after she gave him a quick bow and took a seat next to him.

"Fabulous." She sang with a smile.

"Hey this is –"

"I know who it is." she said with a chuckle, "After all what kind of info broker would I be if I didn't?"

"You're an information broker?" Shizuo asked her and she nodded.

"Yes but don't worry I don't have any weird obsession with humanity like Orihara." She said to him with a smile, "The only thing he and I have in common is the job title."

"She's being serious." Tom told him.

"Tom-kun actually said I have a similar personality to you only talkative." She told him and Tom smiled in spite of himself.

"Really what else has Tom-san told you about me?" Shizuo asked and she smiled.

"You like sweets and watching martial arts fight." She said and then smiled, "I know martial arts so perhaps you'll get the chance to see me fight."

"That's scary." Tom said with a laugh.

"You only say that because you saw me fight before." She said to Tom, "And it only scared you because you thought I was just another sweet innocent little high school girl."

"Yeah but that didn't mean you had to –"

"I don't like it when people disrespect anyone, especially my friends." She said to him.

"Another thing you two have in common." Tom said as he remembered the look on that guy's face and tried not to smile. Sometimes Amaya had been the only good thing about school in those days. She never fought at school when someone called Tom a name but when they were on the street if Tom didn't catch it and she did, she tore into them. You didn't mess with any friend of Amaya's.

"Hmm… you didn't hear a word I just said did you Tom-kun?" she asked him and he blinked at her.

"Um… I've gotta go now, you two have fun." Tom was gone and the two just looked at each other.

"So…" she said smiling at Shizuo, "… I'm not very good at starting conversation."

"Same here." He said looking at the shot Tom had treated him to but he hadn't touched. Liquid confidence… hmm. Shizuo threw back the shot and she smirked.

"Bartender I'll have a shot of whatever he's having." She nodded towards Shizuo and then slid into the bar stool next to him.

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up with a slight pounding in his head. He tired to think back to last night and remembered the bar and drinking more than he should have with a pretty girl. He had walked her home she had given him her number and then blew him a kiss good bye as he walked away. He remembered the things they had talked about, the craziness in the city all because of the flea and how he was to blame for Shizuo having a hard time with thugs, while he was to blame for her sudden pay check boost, Tom and how good of a friend he was.<p>

He rolled over and got up as he ran a hand through his hair. He thought about the way she had flirted with him and had even danced with him at that bar. Shizuo didn't even know how he had managed to dance with her since he'd never danced before. She had treated him like he was just a normal guy. She had given him a chance. She gave him her number.

Shizuo splashed water in his face and then looked up at his expression in the bathroom mirror. He was suddenly in shock that a girl had given her number to him. A girl had let him walk her home and showed him affection. That had never happened before, well, other than when women threw themselves at him when he was collecting debt but they were more aggressive. Amaya had been shy almost and had even blushed a little when he had put his hands on her hips when they danced. He had blushed at that too but it was really cute when she did.

He knew he'd call her. She might have the same job as the flea but she wasn't the same as him. She was a beautiful woman, and what surprised Shizuo most of all was that he remembered her name. He usually forgot names but he remembered hers. Amaya was a pretty name. He looked at the name in the contacts of his cell phone. Shizuo couldn't believe a girl had actually wanted to go on a date with him and had gone through with it.

* * *

><p>Izaya flipped through channels on her enormous flat screen TV. Boredom was eating away at his mind and he couldn't find anything to do. Amaya had locked him out of the bedroom like she always did when she drank. He remembered the sobs from last night and how he wanted to know why she always cried when she drank. She would never tell him and it tormented him to no end.<p>

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Izaya hit the off button on the TV and stayed quiet. He couldn't afford to be found out just yet. He looked over at the bedroom door as she stumbled out half awake and then jerked her thumb in the direction of the door. He didn't hesitate in complying with her silent command. Izaya did _not_ want anyone to know he was living with her. If Shiki knew that he had been living with his niece and that they had been sleeping together… Izaya shuddered at the very thought, Shiki would probably kill him for that.

"Jichan?" she said drowsily making Izaya flinched in horror at how close he was to knowing. He knew Shiki wouldn't go into her room but he still stood off in the far corner where you couldn't see anything if you looked in.

* * *

><p>"Oh did I wake you?" Shiki asked her and she nodded, "Sorry Amaya-mei."<p>

"It's okay, jichan." She said stepping aside and letting her uncle in, "So to what do I owe this lovely visit."

"Give me the cyanide pill." He said simply and she turned around and gave him a blank glare.

"What do you think Dougen would say if he knew who really ran Orihara out of town?" She asked with her coldest tone and expressionless face. She knew that her mother would often times wear a poker face when speaking to her brother and it infuriated Shiki to no end when Amaya did it.

"How…" She smiled darkly at the look of surprise that came across the older man's face, "… the only way you would know that was if –"

"I was watching or if Orihara himself had told me?" she finished for him, "Too bad I'll never tell which."

"Amaya-mei." Shiki was using a warning tone with her and she rolled her eyes.

"Uncle I don't plan to use that cyanide pill on myself anyway." She admitted to him.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"I can't explain it but I won't commit suicide even if I'm captured and questioned." She said to him, "You call me every day at seven so I'm pretty sure that you would know if I vanished."

"Well there was that time –"

"I ran away, did you really think I would answer my phone?" she asked him and he sighed.

"Why won't you tell me what happened when you ran –"

"Because you don't need to know." She told him and Shiki could tell she was starting to get angry.

"Okay." Shiki said to her and then paused before changing the subject, "How'd your date with Heiwajima go last night?"

"We both had to drink to get the confidence to talk." She said not at all surprised that he had known about the date and then sighed, "I was actually sleeping off a hangover."

"That's because you never drink." Shiki said to her with a slight smile as she glared up at him.

"I don't like drinking." She mumbled, "But, I did have a good time."

"How are you doing to talk to him if drinking is the only thing that gives you confidence?" Shiki asked her and she shrugged.

"Jichan, can we please not talk about my lack of speaking skills in the presences of attractive men?" she asked him and Shiki laughed.

"Sure," he said and then sighed, "So did Orihara tell you that I threatened him or were you watching?"

"I'm pretty sure I was the last person that saw him before he left the city." Amaya said to him not showing a hint of a lie. It was only half a lie since she really was the last person to see him.

"You have no idea where he is now?" Shiki asked her and she sighed.

"If I did do you think I would keep that from you?" she asked and Shiki furrowed his brow at the tone in her voice.

"How well did you know Orihara?" Shiki asked and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Uh, I, um," she looked away from her uncle suddenly wishing she hadn't used Shiki's threat to Izaya as a threat against him, "We talked once in a while."

"You talked information or something else?" Shiki's niece shrank back as if he had raised his hand to hit her – although he had never touched the raven haired girl in a violent way her entire life.

"Jichan, please leave." She said to him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry that you cared for him and him to leave like this." Shiki said to her as he turned around and reached for the door knob, "You should date Heiwajima; he wouldn't do that to you."

"I know jichan." She said as he opened the door, "I'll see you around."

"Have a good day Amaya-mei." A few seconds after the door closed behind Shiki, Amaya let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"My, my Amaya-chan you sure are a good actress." Izaya said as he walked towards her, "Have you acted with me before?"

"No," She said coldly to him as he put his arms around her waist, "Well, none that I can remember."

"You're so cruel sometimes." He said and she put her head on his shoulder sleepily.

"I don't feel good, so, please just leave me alone." She said to Izaya who merely smiled and pulled her closer. She wasn't going to get away from him that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's ramble: <strong>YAY! I got a review~! Thank you Leyshla Gisel! Yes there will be smut in the future but it doesn't go into much detail until... oh! I almost gave away the good stuff! Haha! You'll just have to read to find out~! But there really will be smut! Ladybug out~!


	3. Unpredictable

For a man that claimed he didn't love her he sure did enjoy cuddling after sex. Maybe he only did that because she hated it so much. She wasn't sure but she was thankful for the companionship he gave her. He even admitted he had been lonely as an informant in Shinjuku. He said that he was sated but lonely and she was the same in her work. They may have different views of humans but they were both similar in more ways than they cared to think about.

She realized he was asleep as he rolled over and pulled her with him. Amaya didn't mind since he was a lot warmer than she was. She had always been so cold, like the rain pouring over her at night. The memory that flashed before her eyes at the thought of rain pouring over her that night made her shudder and feel colder.

Amaya untangled his arms from around her and slid out of bed. Izaya was a light sleeper but sometimes he wore himself out and slept just as heavily as she did. She could tell he had been using her tread mill more than he had the first few days he stayed with her. He was getting bored with her telling him the things that were happening around this city and she wondered how long it would be before he couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed some clean clothes and started towards the bathroom. A shower seemed like the best idea after letting him do whatever he wanted to her. Amaya didn't like this new feeling she was having after he had his way with her, before she had always felt like she was totally relaxed and relieved but now she felt dirty and stressed.

Maybe this feeling was all from hiding him. She didn't want anyone to know he was here since it would cause her trouble. Her uncle couldn't stand Izaya, and she knew that since she had 'indirectly' told him that she cared for Izaya that she probably pissed him off. She briefly wondered what Shiki would do if he knew just how _well_ she knew Izaya.

The sound of her cell phone going off made her pause before stepping into the shower. She thought about just letting it ring but if it were a job she needed to answer it now. She turned off the water and before she could even reach the door Izaya was there handing the phone to her as it continued to ring. He had a tired expression as he turned and walked back over to her bed and flopped down face first.

"Hello?" she asked whoever was on the other end.

"Um, is-is this Amaya-san?" Shizuo's husky voice was on the other end.

"Shizuo-san, it's good to hear from you." She said cheerfully to him.

"Well you told me to call you sometime…" he said and she could almost see the shy smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess I did…" she giggled flirtingly at him as she shut the bathroom door. She wondered what he would think if he knew she was leaning against the sink in her bathroom naked but she would never tell him that in a million years.

"So… I was, um, wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime?" he asked it all really fast and nervously. She didn't really like him but, like Izaya, she desired to know what made humans tick. Shizuo had always been hard for Izaya to figure out and he still hadn't really done that. Amaya wanted to see if it needed a woman's touch to actually break though to this monster. Her lips curled up in a smirk that mimicked Izaya's to a frightening T.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Shizuo was sweet, or at least she thought he was. He was shy, not very talkative, handsome, and unpredictable. Unpredictability was something Amaya found interesting in anyone and not just guys she was interested, or, in his case, pretending to be interested in. She didn't care if she ended up hurting Shizuo by leading him on or whatever, she just wanted to understand him. She didn't have an obsession with humans like Izaya but she did have an obsession with knowledge. She wanted to understand and know everything she could. That was probably why she had been such a nerd all through school.<p>

Amaya and Izaya had had that in common only thing was she didn't give up during high school. Izaya didn't really 'give up' he just moved on from wanting to be the best in school to wanting to know everything about humans, everything about _his_ humans. She almost wanted to laugh at herself for doing this, really she did. If Izaya hadn't been her friend she would have just told him to kiss her ass when he said that she should take up her old friend's offer to date Shizuo. Tanaka Tom may have been her friend but he wasn't as… _persuasive_ as Izaya.

A second date had surprise Izaya even if he would never admit it. Amaya could see it in his eyes; she could read the slight emotions that he let slip through. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been the only person he had ever been physically with, or because he had been with her for four years and he had seen her at her worst and her best, or that she was just good at reading people. That made her smile as she walked towards Russia Sushi.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!<em>

_Amaya had to hold onto the door frame to keep her balance in her weakened condition. She could still feel the burns of his cigarettes in her skin and she could feel his breath in her ear. It made her sick and she gagged, she would've thrown up all over Izaya's door step if she had anything in her stomach. _

_The door opened to a sleepy looking Izaya but the moment he saw her he was wide awake. She stumbled towards him and he caught her and took her into his apartment in Shinjuku. She had been missing for three months and Shiki had hired Izaya to find her. Who in their right mind would've guessed she'd go straight to Izaya in the first place. _

"_Where have you been?" he asked her and she had just stared at him blankly, "What happened?" she continued to stare at him, "Do you want me to call Shiki?"_

"_No." Amaya finally spoke to him but he could tell she wasn't aware of her surroundings, she had let her walls down, she was weak and she was open, "Can… can I stay with you for a while?"_

"_Come on," he had said to her as he supported her weight as they walked, "You look like you need some sleep."_

_Everything went dark after that but she knew Izaya wouldn't harm her. She had always questioned the trust she had in him until then. Izaya had been her solid rock when her world had been smashed. He didn't know that and he never would. She knew he'd take advantage of that if he did. She never let her guard down around him even when she was so weak._

* * *

><p>Shizuo smiled as she walked into the sushi shop and her blank expression turned into a smile upon seeing him. She looked like she was deep in thought when she walked in but Shizuo ignored it as she walked towards him. Her eyes were as black as her hair but they were big and those thick environing lashes batted at him as she took a seat next to him at the sushi bar.<p>

"Hey," she said shyly to him and yet in a coquetry manner, "how've you been?"

"Good, you?" he asked and yet was thankful she chose to start the conversation rather than him try and likely fail.

"Interesting but tiring nonetheless." She said to him with a smile.

Dennis had picked that moment to ask them what kind of sushi they wanted. Shizuo ordered the same thing he always got while she just said 'the usual' with a smile. She must come here often since Dennis knew exactly what she wanted; ootoro. A memory of when he had chased Izaya through the streets of Ikebukuro popped into Shizuo's mind. Izaya had thrown the box of sushi at Shizuo's head and he ended up covered in fatty tuna. That pissed him off but he pushed it out of his mind so he could focus on what the raven haired girl beside him was saying. He couldn't get angry. He couldn't let her see _that_ side him. He wanted his beautiful girl to like him.

"… Shizuo-san? Earth to Shizuo-san?" Amaya said to him as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He said and she looked amused at his distracted face, "Oh sorry I, uh, spaced out."

"It's okay," she smiled up at him, "I space out all the time too."

Now that Shizuo was brought out of his thought they began to talk. They were both still shy and nervous but more confident now that they knew each other a little better. Shizuo found himself laughing and smiling at the things she said. She was telling him about work and about someone she called Bashi-nii but claimed he wasn't her real brother. She never really gave a name for anyone she was talking about just that her jisan this and Bashi-nii that. Shizuo found it was really easy to talk to her and said that he had a brother.

They talked for what seemed like forever to Shizuo but eventually Tom called and told him he would meet him outside Russia Sushi for work like they had planned. Shizuo felt disappointed that he couldn't talk to Amaya longer. When he told her that he had to leave for work disappointment crossed her face but she shrugged it off and said it was okay.

"See you around Shizuo-san." She said smiling at him.

"Definitely." Shizuo said winking at her as he walked out. He didn't know where his sudden confidence had come from but he liked it.

"He really is unpredictable." She said to herself as she watched the door close behind his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Okay this was a bit of a filler... I think the previous chapter was as well but I'm kind of having some... (DARE I SAY IT?)... writers block... *Crys*... Oh and if you were wondering who her Bashi-nii was it is Akabayashi. She looks to him as if he were her older brother and calls him her brother openly to everyone. He even thinks of her as a little sister. Well review or pm me. Idc. I'm really tired so sorry if I come off as a grump when you read this... Ladybug out~!


	4. Caring too much

Izaya lay on his back as he stared up at the dark corners of her bedroom. When he was alone he had time to think about things and it scared him a little. It wasn't that he hadn't had time to think before; it was just that before he would think about what he was going to do that day to entertain himself. Now, he had time to rethink things, and most of the time his thoughts drifted around until they came to Amaya. He thought about the past, her past with him, and the parts of her past he knew nothing about.

"_Where have you been?" Shiki had demanded from the nineteen year old girl who merely shrugged silently, "Orihara-san do you know where she was?" _

"_I found her walking down the street in Shinjuku by chance." Izaya scoffed at the lie but to Shiki it had seemed he was scoffing at the irony. _

"_Is this true Amaya-mei?" Shiki asked and she nodded. _

"_She isn't the same." Akabayashi noted and her eyes drifted over to him._

"_I don't know what happened to her but she…" Izaya shook his head. He had wanted to tell them the truth right then. Amaya had been staying with him the last three months and she refused to talk about the three months before that. He wanted to tell them that she had been on the brink of death when she had stumbled through his door, he wanted to tell them that there were scars on parts her body that only _he_ had ever seen but, he hadn't said any of that, "… she sure is quieter than before." _

_Amaya looked up at Shiki and spoke. She had hardly spoken to Izaya in those three months but then again she had done nothing but sleep and eat the first month. _

"_I'm sorry jisan," she said and even Izaya could hear and remember the sincerity in her voice, "I'll never run away again."_

"_Promise?" Something in Shiki's usually hard exterior crumbled at the sound of her voice. Izaya remembered realizing how much Shiki really cared for Amaya. He loved his niece like she was his own daughter. He treated her enough like she was his daughter, so it made since that the old gangster had come to think of her as the real thing. _

"_I promise," she said to him with the first smile Izaya had seen grace her face in six months, "I'll never, ever, do that again."_

"Miss me while I was at work?" The angel from that nightmare leaned over him and he noticed that her long hair had a colored streak in it.

"What's with the change in appearance?" he asked her and she flopped onto his chest and he grunted even though she weighed no more than a bar of soap.

"Don't even give me that crap, I didn't hurt you." She said curling up to seek out the warmth of his body, "I like the color red."

"That's auburn." Izaya said to her with a smile, "It's the same color as my eyes."

"I love the color of your eyes." She said to him with a smile, "But black and red have always been my favorites and its red not auburn, it just looks auburn 'cause the room is so dark."

"Okay, whatever you say." He said putting an arm around her as he realized she was cold. It was strange how she was always so cold even when it was summer and ninety degrees outside. They sat there silently for a while and Izaya remembered the times he had held her like this before. It was usually during the winter time when she curled up in his arms like this. She loathed cuddling but when she was cold, like she was now, she would let Izaya hold her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Amaya asked him and then dug her cold nose into his chest.

"I'm tired." He lied to her. Honestly he just wanted to enjoy the moment and he knew talking would ruin it. They always argued, although he liked arguing with her. Neither of them wanted to give in and let the other win, they would argue until they forgot what they were yelling about.

"What are you so tired for?" she asked him with a chuckle, "You don't do much here?"

"I worked out for… I don't know I lost track of time." He said honestly and she giggled as she moved and snuggled up to his neck.

"I can tell, you smell like a hot, sweaty, man…" she purred into his ear and then nibbled his earlobe. Izaya smirked as he slid his hand under her shirt. Their lips connected in a hot lustful kiss. Izaya broke their kiss to pull her shirt over her head. She did the same to him and then he unclipped her bra in the back.

"I need to take a shower…" Izaya whispered in her ear and she stiffened against his body like he had just said something terrifying to her.

"No." Her voice was loud and serious. It brought Izaya's thoughts back to when she had come to his apartment when she was nineteen. She hadn't let him touch her for nearly three more months after she went back to live with Shiki. There were things they had done before that she wouldn't let him do now, like sex in the shower. It was obvious to Izaya what had happened to her and it angered him to no end that someone would touch _his_ precious human like that. He wanted to find them and watch them suffer a horrid and terrible agony before he finally allowed them to die. No one touched her. No one. No one but him.

"Okay." Izaya said lying back as she straddled him and then she smirked and leaned forward. The rest of their clothes joined their shirts that were tossed carelessly to the ground. The pleasure Izaya was feeling was the only thing that poured through his mind. They ways she was touching him and the ways he was touching her. He wouldn't deny that he cared for her and worried about her when she stayed out later than normal but he didn't love her. He couldn't love her. Feeling love for an individual was impossible. Lust, however, was a whole other world.

"I-Izaya…" she moaned softly as her back arched into his body now that he was on top of her, "… uhhh… don't stop…" he gleefully complied to her mewled request until she finally climaxed, long after he had.

* * *

><p>Shiki faxed more work over to his niece as he thought over what he had recently learned about her. She had cared for Orihara Izaya but he still didn't know just how much or if they had been friends or maybe even more. He feared that if she learned where Izaya was hiding that she would hide with him and Shiki didn't think he could handle losing her again.<p>

He had been worried sick about her when she had run away. He still didn't know what had happened to her but she wasn't the same when she came back. She had always been talkative, cheery, and she would snap. It was kind of like Heiwajima Shizuo snapping when she would – she just wasn't as strong of course. Sure she was thin, short, and gentle but, if you made her angry to the point of her snapping she would beat you relentlessly. Akabayashi and Aozaki were the ones that had taught her to fight and so they were the only ones that could stop her. Her body just moved on its own when she was angry and whoever was the object of her angry would either run like hell or get the crap beaten out of them.

Shiki couldn't remember the last time he had seen her talkative, cheery, or the last time he had heard of her snapping. Something happened to her but he didn't know what and neither had Izaya. If she cared so much about Izaya how was it that she didn't tell him what happened to her? Maybe Izaya lied to him about not knowing but Shiki guessed he'd never know.

He thought about the few times he saw the two of them together and it made since that they had been more than acquaintances. They argued like some married couple and at times even fought but Izaya never did hurt her. He probably hadn't even known they were being watched but Shiki eventually trusted Izaya with his niece. She was the only thing he ever trusted Izaya with. Maybe that had been a bad idea, to let Izaya and Amaya become friends. Shiki didn't think she would be interested in him since she had never been interested in men before.

That tone in her voice and that look on her face had told Shiki that she and Izaya may have been closer than friends. She was hurt by Izaya's disappearance and Shiki hoped that Heiwajima could take that pain away from his niece. They had gone out on four or five more dates since their second one – according to Shiki's contacts that was – and they both got along. It didn't surprise Shiki, of course, Amaya had a personality that just drew people in, or at least that's how it had been before she ran away.

"Shiki-san…" once again Shiki's thought were pulled away from his family and back to work.

* * *

><p>Izaya's eyes opened when he heard her whines of distress. She was having another nightmare but she wasn't tossing and turning just yet. Izaya could hear her fax machine faxing something but he didn't feel like waking her. She was always so worn out and tired. Unlike Izaya she was all work and no play; she needed the break sleep gave her.<p>

"No…" she whimpered and then clawed the air where no one was, "… leave me alone!"

"Shh." Izaya hushed her as he rolled over and began to stroke her cheek, "It's okay, Izaya is here, I'm not going to let anything happen."

"Muhh…" she whimpered but Izaya could tell she was calming down. He pulled her close and whispered calming things into her ear until she was sleeping silently in his arms. Izaya felt annoyed with himself for caring so much about her. It made him feel so human to actually feel attached to her. She was of little use to him, other than sex of course, but she never fit into any of his plans. She had been the one to offer that he stay with her rather than running off to some strange place which made her a very small part of his latest plan.

He wondered if it was because she would worry about him but he kicked himself for thinking that. Izaya told himself he shouldn't care about what she thought of him. He thought of her as a friend and she thought of him as a friend. That was all there was. She cared for him as much as he cared for her, nothing more nothing less.

Izaya rolled his eyes at himself and closed his eyes. Sleep took over him within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble:<strong> Yeah this a bit of a filler but it does give you a bit of Izaya's POV of Amaya. I gave you guys a we bit of smut! I hope your happy...? I sure do wish I had some reviews for the last chapter... )= I would've answered some of them on here... I guess I'll just wait for your reviews on this chapter... (YES! I am subtly/ not so subtly begging for reviews once again!) Oh and self-promo time once again! Entertain Me has a new chapter up and now I have two reviews on that one (I'm so thrilled inside!) Anamithim Twins is getting a smutty chapter soon, it's OCxIzaya btw. Now for what you've all been waiting for...! Ladybug out~!


	5. I might not come back

"So you two really hit off huh?" Tom inquired from Shizuo, who merely nodded and smiled.

"We're going on our sixth date tonight." Shizuo said after a few moments. Tom hadn't realized just how well they had hit it off. He thought they had gone out about three times but six!

"Six dates?" Tom said a little surprised.

"Uh yeah…" Shizuo said giving Tom a questioning look.

"I'm kind of shocked…" Tom said and he looked over at him with a cocked brow, "… not by you but Amaya-chan."

"Why is that?" Shizuo asked him.

"As far as I know she's never dated anyone." Tom said to him, "She never dated in high school, she works most of the time, and in her spare time she hangs out with her jisan."

"And your point is?" Shizuo asked him.

"She must like you." Tom said simply. Shizuo couldn't hide the smile on his face at his friend's words.

"I sure as hell hope your right." Shizuo said and then glanced up. Three thugs walked towards them with overconfident smiles. He realized quickly that they were looking for a fight.

* * *

><p>Amaya typed away on her laptop as Izaya read over her shoulder. Work, work, work, that was all she ever did. Izaya wondered why she never planned anything like he did. She was a good info broker but she was horrible when it came to testing Izaya's humans. She sighed and closed her laptop.<p>

"I'm done so tell me what's on your mind?" Amaya read Izaya without even looking at him, which annoyed Izaya slightly.

"How has work been?" he asked instead of what he was thinking about.

"Tiring as usual, now tell me what's really on your mind?" she asked him and then Izaya let out an annoyed sigh.

"I've been thinking about…" he looked away from her even though she wasn't facing him, "… Do you think it would've been a boy?"

"Shinra said that it was a girl, remember?" she said softly, "I didn't know that you thought about those things Izaya-kun."

"Well I've had a lot of time to think…" he said as he looked up and saw that she was watching, "… I can't believe that your body rejected the shots and everything…"

"It was best that I got my tubes tied though." she said to him with a shrug, "I never wanted children."

"I know but…" Izaya looked away from her. He didn't know why he brought this up. It irritated him that he thought about last year. Amaya had gotten pregnant with their baby and her body had rejected it because it had a positive blood type while she had a negative. The shots that were supposed to keep her body from rejecting it didn't work and she lost the baby. She had panicked because it almost killed her as well when she miscarried, so she talked Shinra into getting rid of the problem. "… What was it like… knowing that you had a child inside you?"

"It was… well at first I was scared and then when I told you and you said you would stand by me even if everything came to telling Shiki and stuff I felt safe and I…" her voice cracked but she kept going, "… I came to love my child but…"

"I'm sorry." Izaya said as he watched her try to get a hold of her emotions. It was hard to see her lose her composure slightly since she never let herself go. She always stood strong, but once in a while Izaya would see her mask crack, and he would just look at the beautiful broken girl he saw under the mask for a short time.

"It's okay," she said looking away from him for a moment, "I should probably get ready for my date with Shizuo-kun."

She shut down her laptop and went into her room. Izaya was suddenly annoyed by her dating Shizuo even though he was the one that suggested it. Amaya had been more… eager to see Shizuo lately and he would even see her smiling and giggling on the phone with him. Izaya didn't understand what this feeling was in his chest every time she would say something like "Shizuo-kun showed me this picture of him and his little brother! It was so adorable~!" He wondered if she had any feelings for Shizuo…

"_She couldn't have fallen for him?"_ Izaya thought slightly panicked, although he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>It was a blur to Shizuo as to how they ended up at his apartment. Her mouth was more adventurous than his and she was feeling confident from the mixed drinks she had ordered. Shizuo was a little confident but he was also nervous since he'd never made out with anyone before.<p>

"For a virgin you're a pretty good kisser…" she said to him with a smile.

"W-what does my being a virgin have to do with me being a good kisser?" Shizuo asked as she kissed, nipped, and sucked at his neck.

"Uh…" she said and then started giggling, "… nothing I guess."

"You're drunk." He said chuckling at her as she sat up – since she was sitting in his lap – and put her arms around his neck and then pressed her forehead to his.

"So…" she said and then kissed his lips, "… you wanna have some fun~?"

"Uh…" It wasn't that Shizuo didn't want to, but he wanted her to be fully conscious of the decision, "… if your still willing in the morning then sure."

"Aw… but I want you now~!" she said pouting at him.

"And I said no so…" he shrugged and she sighed as she continued to pout at him, "… I think you should stay here tonight since your drunk."

"Fine," she said and then kissed him, "but I'm using you as a pillow."

She curled up into a ball on his lap and rested her head against his chest. Shizuo jumped when she started to cry in her sleep. He was surprised that she was crying and didn't know why she was crying. Shizuo pulled her close and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey… it's alright…" he said since it was the only thing that came to his mind. He picked her up and carried her to his room and lay down as he held her. She whimpered things in her sleep but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He just sighed and held her as she cried in her sleep, and eventually she stopped and he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Amaya felt like an idiot and the hangover didn't help matters. She felt embarrassed when she remembered how she had acted towards Shizuo the night before. He was okay with it which was no surprise to her. He had been a gentleman and pushed her away. She knew what she really wanted though.<p>

She would've much rather have gone home to Izaya, made love to him, and then slept her hangover off. However, she had to get up in the morning when Shizuo's alarm went off and he had to go to work. She walked home and moped about having to get up and how stupid she had acted with Shizuo. Amaya was just thankful when she finally got to her apartment door and went in.

It was quiet as usual and she knew Izaya was probably asleep in her bed. She went in her room and found it empty. She didn't think anything of it and went to sleep again but woke up a few hours later and took a shower. When she finally went into the living room figuring that Izaya would be there, he wasn't.

"Izaya-kun?" she called out in her apartment but got no answer in return. She suddenly felt panicked and began to look around for him, thinking that he was just playing a stupid game with her… and then she found it.

_My dearest Amaya,_

_I need to think and I figured it would be best if I did it elsewhere. I might not come back and I'm sorry if that upsets you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Orihara Izaya _

"Izaya…" and then the tears came.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble:<strong> Is someone happy I updated? I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything up on this story but I've been getting ideas for other stories and I couldn't stop myself from writing and posting them. I would love a review of what you think of the new little twist? Hahahaha! Izaya a father? Seriously? I'm sorry but the thought popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself. This one is actually going to end soon but I might do a little epilogue if you want me to? oh and I do allow anonymous reviews! Ladybug out~!


	6. I love you

Shiki could see the subtle little change in his niece when he saw her. It was like she was heartbroken. He knew that she had stayed the night at Shizuo's and he wanted to know why she was acting so depressed.

"Did…" Shiki started when he and Amaya were done talking business, "… Did Heiwajima do something to you?"

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"You've been acting weird and I heard that you went home with him –"

"Jisan, that is my private life and…" she shook her head at him in disgust.

"I'm only concerned." He said to her and she sighed.

"I was drunk and he let me sleep it off at his place, nothing else happened." She said feeling embarrassed for having to tell her uncle about her personal life, "but if I want to make love to that man it's my prerogative not yours."

"I know I just thought he may have said or done something to you…" Shiki sighed and looked away from him niece for a moment, "… you're acting kind of depressed."

She stared at him for a few moments and then sighed as she closed her eyes. Shiki could see that there was battle taking place before his eyes as she fought with herself. He wasn't sure if she was going to tell him what was going on with her or not, but either way he knew he probably wouldn't like the outcome.

"I was in love with him but I've been denying it to myself and everyone around me until now…" she said softly and Shiki waited for her to keep going, "… I loved Izaya-kun."

"…" Shiki had contemplated that she had been in love with Izaya but it was a surprise to him, "… Maybe new love will make the pain go away?"

She looked up at her uncle as he patted her hand and nodded. She knew he meant Shizuo but she didn't _love_ him, she liked him. Maybe she could make herself love him the same way she loved Izaya but she wasn't sure since she had always found the informant interesting from the moment she met him. Shizuo on the other hand… she had thought he was a cool person but her heart wasn't in it.

"I don't know…" she said softly, "… I think I'll go now, see you later."

Shiki watched as his niece walked out of the room. She had confirmed his worst fears about her and Izaya. She and he had been far more than friends; he just hoped she could get over him.

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Amaya laid on her back staring at the ceiling like she had seen Izaya do so many times before. She knew now that he had been thinking since she was now doing the same thing. Old memories of them came back to her as she laid there.

_She was almost asleep when she felt a hand on her barely noticeable baby bump. It was a gentle and caring hand that caressed her stomach lovingly. She heard Izaya chuckle softly before whispering, "Wow, I made a little human…" with such happiness she smiled before drifting off. _

Now that old memory made her sob. She missed him more than anything she had ever lost in her entire life. Amaya had cried herself to sleep every freaking night since he had left and that had been nearly two weeks. She was pushing herself away from Shizuo more and more lately and she knew it had to be getting to him.

Her phone began to ring beside her bed and she rubbed the tears out of her eyes before looking at the caller ID. It was Shizuo and she tested her voice out a little to see if she could talk without sounding like she just cried. She sounded okay to herself so she answered it happy to have someone to talk to.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey," he said happily to her, "how's my favorite girl in the world."

"I should be your second favorite," she said with a smile.

"Who would be my first then?" he asked her.

"Your mom should be the first." She told him and she could almost hear him smile.

"Uh, speaking of parents," he said nervously, "when am I going to meet yours?"

"Uh…" that was a surprise to her. She hadn't thought that he wanted to actually meet her family, "… I only have my uncle."

"Well, can I meet him?" he asked her and she smiled at him although he couldn't see it.

"Sure, I'll tell him that I want him to meet you then." She said and then yawned, "Well I'm going to bed so goodnight~!"

"'Kay goodnight and I love you." She hung up as soon as he said those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Short filler but it was needed before we get to the good stuff... I actually had tears in my eyes when I wrote the part where she had her little flash back with Izaya thinking she was sleeping. I though it was really sweet. He still has his little obsession with humans there and was thinking about how he made a human... Izaya is weird but adorable I guess... and if he were to ever have a child I think he would be kind of like that ya know. I'm sorry that this chapter is short and all but I think that it was just needed after what happened in the last chapter. Did any of you see that 'she lost his child' thing coming? I didn't when it popped into my head. So... Shiki knows now... Review? Please? I love my reviews~! LADYBUG OUT~!


End file.
